


garden

by Wanhxda



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES, Multi, Singing Towers of Darillium, because why not, doctor/river - Freeform, gift fic!, nardole anics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanhxda/pseuds/Wanhxda
Summary: The Doctor takes his wife on a date
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	garden

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for james bc its his birthday and he deserves he world. everyone go say happy birthday to him or i'll steal your kneecaps (@bowtiesonly)

It was their 365th day on Darillium. Well, it was that amount of time on earth, but on this planet the sun had barely started to set. They had tried almost half of the entire restaurant menu, swam in all the pools, and had so many couples massages they had lost count. You wouldn’t call it bliss, if you were an outsider looking in. They had arguments, they annoyed each other, they made up. For anyone else it would look like a normal relationship, a couple that decided to go on holiday on a whim, not really thinking it through.

For the Doctor and River, however, it was magical. They had never had the time to be still, stay in one place and just enjoy eachothers company. It was all action, adventures and danger. One of them saving the other, or saving other people, barely taking the time to just  _ be _ together. The Doctor hated being static, not being able to go and see wonders, experience miracles. River was both those things, and so much more. 

And that is why the Doctor was pacing around their shared ensuite, chewing his nails, trying to think of the  _ perfect  _ date. They had spent 1 year together on Darillium, and the Doctor had yet to find a venue as gorgeous as his wife to spend it in. 

“Are you out of there yet, I want to have a bath?” Rivers' voice called out from their bedroom. 

Sighing, the Doctor turned on the five (yes, five) different faucets, and poured in Rivers favourite rose scented bubble bath before walking out with an only half fake smile on his face. 

“It’s running, dear. I’m going to go for a wonder while you take your bath,” he said as River leaned forwards for a kiss.

“OK, but don't be too long. I was hoping you would come and join me,” she replied with a wink, before heading to the bathroom. 

\--------------

  
  


“NARDOLE,” the Doctor all but yelled, running through the restaurant (which was more like a 5 star resort at this point). He spotted the massive red robot in the casino, and with a huff the Doctor rushed over to it. 

“Hi Doctor, I’m a bit busy at the moment I-”

“Yes, you are playing snap, but it doesn’t look like you’re winning and I need your help,” the Doctor interrupted. Nardole raised the skin on his forehead where his eyebrows should be, and turned to the Doctor fully. 

“What with?” he asked, because he learned by now that there was no getting out of this. 

“I need a place, a nice place, very pretty, to take River. Tonight, I need to find a very pretty place tonight,” the Doctor said, voice getting more rushed and raised as he spoke.

“Right, first of all, calm down. And second of all, you’re taking River on a date? I thought this whole thing was one big date.” The Doctor stopped. Nardole had a good point. 

“What is the point in a big dates if you don’t put a bunch of little ones in there? I’m  _ trying _ to be romantic.” 

“You?” Nardole laughed, “Romantic? I’ve seen it all now. Anyway, I think I know a place. Come with me.”

  
  


\-------------

Nardole, the absolute legend, had just saved the whole date. But there was more to be done, and the Doctor knows how long River spent in the bath and he was surely running out of time. 

He had sent Nardole off to the kitchens to grab some things for the date, and the Doctor found a stunning rug (though the Doctor had another use in mind for it.)

He waited at the meeting point he and Nardole had discussed, nervously checking his watch as he waited. 

“I have it! Everything on the list and then some, you’ll definitely have leftovers for breakfast.” Nardole said with a satisfied smile. 

“Thank you, Nardole. You’ve been a great help.” Nardole left with a nod, most likely back to the casino.

  
  


\------------

When the Doctor got back to his and Rivers' room, she was already out of the bath and in the process of drying her hair. The strong floral scent hit the Doctor as he walked in, greeted by River in a satin dressing down, her slightly wet hair had yet to fully spring back to its natural curls.

“I thought you were going to join me?” she asked as the Doctor approached her. 

“I fully intended to, love, but I made plans.”

“Oh,” she said, turning back the vanity mirror. “Who with?” 

“You. Did you really think i hadn’t realised what today is?” he asked her, and he could sense the smile that had crept its way to her lips. 

“Better get dressed, I’m taking you out.” He kissed her forehead, handing her a slip of paper. “Meet me where once you are ready, I’ll be waiting.”

\-----------

Everything was finally set up and the Doctor was waiting outside the door at the end of the corridor on the first floor of the restaurant on Darillium. The Doctor rarely got nervous, but he couldn’t help his frantic motions as he waited for his wife. His whole body went still, though, when River turned the corner and came into his eye line. 

She really was the most stunning person the Doctor had ever laid eyes on. The dark green dress she chose out fitted her snug, the jewels around her neck only served to show how bright her eyes shone by comparison. 

“Happy 1 year on Darillium,” he spoke, holding out an arm that River gladly took, and as he opened the door in front of them he heard Rivers soft gasp.

The door opened out into a greenhouse, big enough to fit a 1 bedroom apartment in. Vines wound around the walls, almost completely covering them. Dozens of hanging flowers fell from the ceiling, and the hard floor had been transformed into a meadow, where even more flowers grew, they were almost able to reach the Doctor's knees. In the middle of the greenhouse, was a picnic blanket with a wicker basket next to it, as well as a bottle of champagne and 2 glasses accompanying it. 

For a moment River was speechless, looking back and forth between the makeshift garden and her husband. 

“Come on, love,” the Doctor spoke softly, smiling down at his wife. “I made a reservation.”


End file.
